


Héritage

by Llyria



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyria/pseuds/Llyria
Summary: Même pas une blessure, à peine une éraflure. Pourtant, depuis que cette épée l'a coupé(e), Zack n'est plus lui-même. Cloud est là et veut l'aider. Leur relation en quelques moments.





	Héritage

Cela fait presque deux semaines qu'ils sont rentrés de Modeoheim. Deux semaines depuis que Cloud a enfin trouvé le courage de parler à Zack. Deux semaines que Zack s'est effondré à genoux à côté de lui, les yeux rouges et l'air absent. Deux semaines depuis ces quelques mots qui ont tant changé son ami : _Angeal est mort. Je l'ai tué, Cloud._

Il n'a rien su répondre. Pas parce qu'il était blessé ou effrayé par l'attaque soudaine d'Angeal, qui avait autrefois été des leurs. Mais il n'avait jamais vu un air aussi éteint sur le visage de Zack. La lueur perpétuellement positive dans les yeux de ce dernier a disparu, emportant avec elle le courage de Cloud.

Cloud s'essuie le front et s'accroupit contre un mur de la salle d'entraînement, soulagé du répit que leur accorde le sergent instructeur. Son torse est encore douloureux, même si les contusions violacées ont presque disparu. Les marques physiques de cette fichue mission dans la montagne sont en train de s'estomper pour lui.

Pas pour Zack. La cicatrice sur sa joue est toujours là. Les matérias et la MAKO n'auront pas réussi à l'effacer. Et si le SOLDAT a de nouveau le sourire aux lèvres en permanence, la blague facile et de l'énergie à revendre, quelque chose a changé dans son regard.

« Je ne suis qu'un idiot, pense Cloud en se redressant pour reprendre l'entraînement. Je connaissais à peine Zack, qui suis-je pour juger s'il a changé ? »

Il arme son fusil et se met en position. La question ne se pose pas. Quand il ferme les yeux, il entend encore la respiration hagarde et chargée de larmes de Zack.

_Si seulement j'avais été plus fort..._

\-----------------------------------------

Après ses vacances à Costa del Sol, Zack revient un peu apaisé. Et bronzé.

« Tu parles de vacances, râle le SOLDAT en se balançant sur sa chaise à la cafétaria, j'ai passé mes journées à chasser des répliques de Genesis !  
— Sur la plage ? s'étonne Cloud.  
— Ouais. En maillot et avec un parasol comme arme. »

Cloud dévisage son ami. Ce dernier a une lueur amusée au fond des yeux et attend visiblement sa réaction. Le blond n'est pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'une plaisanterie. Il ouvre la bouche, hésitant à demander confirmation. Zack commence à rire avant même qu'il n'ait entamé sa phrase, le coupant dans son élan.

« De toute façon, tu aurais pu les finir à la main, bougonne-t-il, vexé.  
— C'est vrai. Mais un SOLDAT doit savoir utiliser son environnement comme une arme. »

Avec un soupir, Cloud lève les yeux au ciel. Il a entendu ce refrain mille fois, déjà. Facile à dire quand on a des muscles. Lui a déjà suffisamment de mal à être efficace avec son fusil.

« C'était assez drôle, quand même. Mais les répliques de Genesis n'étaient pas de mon avis, je crois. Ca ne les a pas fait rire. »

Zack prend un air pseudo-boudeur, croisant les bras sur son torse. Cloud sourit en reposant sa fourchette. Puis son regard se pose sur la cicatrice sur sa joue et il repense à Angeal et à son épée broyeuse qu'il a légué à Zack. Pas étonnant, quelque part, que le brun ait préféré ne pas utiliser cette arme. Pas étonnant, mais inquiétant.

« Un petit entraînement, ce soir ? Il faut bosser si tu veux faire partie du SOLDAT ! »

Cloud hoche la tête, reconnaissant. Zack tend la main et lui ébouriffe les cheveux, déclenchant ses protestations, qui, à leur tour, font rire le brun. De l'autre côté de la cafétaria, Cloud aperçoit Tseng. Il reste une seconde sans bouger, puis fait doucement demi-tour, après un sourire furtif. Un éclat de rire le fait sortir de sa contemplation. La cicatrice se plisse quand Zack sourit.

_Je veux t'aider, Zack..._

\-----------------------------------------

« Je finirai par te présenter Sephiroth pour de vrai, promet Zack. Tu n'y échapperas pas, Spike ! »

Cloud secoue la tête avec terreur. Pas question. Zack serait capable de le présenter comme le fondateur d'un des nombreux fan clubs qui font rage dans la tour Shinra. Et s'il est effectivement très admiratif du Général, il n'en est pas encore là. Ils se dirigent vers l'ascenseur. Zack est venu le chercher après une séance d'apprentissage des matérias, et lui a proposé de partir à la chasse du Général si insaisissable ces derniers temps.

« Il ne mord pas, tu sais. Généralement, il sort plutôt son épée, mais s'il montre les dents, c'est qu'il essaie de sourire... Il manque encore un peu d'expérience en matière de socialisation.  
— Tu ne devrais pas parler du Général comme ça ! proteste Cloud en essayant de ne pas élever la voix tant qu'ils sont dans les couloirs de l'étage du SOLDAT.  
— Je respecte le guerrier, attention ! se défend Zack en appuyant au moins cent fois sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Le leader, aussi, pour l'émulation. Mais en tant qu'homme, il est un peu nul. »

Cloud le regarde, effaré. Zack le pousse vers l'ascenseur en riant. Comment il ose dire des choses pareilles du grand Sephiroth, Cloud n'en sait rien. Mais même s'il n'oserait jamais sortir le quart de ce que peut dire le brun, il arrive à lire derrière les moqueries une espèce de tendresse amusée. Une amitié fragile. Zack a de la chance de pouvoir considérer Sephiroth comme un ami, ou presque. De la chance, et pas du tout, en même temps. Les rumeurs sur les disparitions des deux seuls amis avérés du Général, Angeal et Genesis courent dans les couloirs.

« Pourquoi tu dis qu'il est nul ? demande-t-il néanmoins, curieux.  
— Aucun sens de l'humour.  
— Ce n'est peut-être juste pas le même que le tien, observe Cloud en regardant par la vitre de l'ascenseur Midgar s'étendre à leurs pieds.  
— C'est évident. Mais même. Enfin, quand on y réfléchit bien, ce n'est pas une valeur imposée par le SOLDAT. Genesis n'était pas un gros marrant, non plus. »

Cloud hésite. Il jette un oeil au reflet de Zack et le trouve pensif, un peu mélancolique.

« Et Angeal ? » murmure-t-il.

Zack ne répond pas tout de suite. Les bras croisés, il s'appuie contre la paroi et soupire. Puis un sourire naît lentement sur ses lèvres.

« Angeal... était spécial. »

_Toi aussi, tu l'es. Tu le sais, au moins ?_

\-----------------------------------------

Tseng est à la cafétéria. Zack et lui sont partis en mission il y a presque une semaine. Si le Turk est là, alors Zack ne doit pas être loin, non ? Il hésite à se lever, essaie de capter l'attention de l'autre homme, mais en vain. Finalement, une fois son assiette terminée, il se lève en voyant Tseng faire de même. Le plus nonchalamment possible, il le suit vers la sortie et le rejoint une fois la porte passée.

« Zack est dans le bureau du Directeur, en train de donner son rapport. »

À peine sa phrase terminée, le Turk tourne les talons et s'éloigne sans rien ajouter. Cloud se gratte la nuque, un peu gêné.

« Euh... Merci. »

Il hausse les épaules puis se dirige d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur, bien décidé à retrouver son ami pour voir de ses propres yeux s'il va bien. Zack a cette tendance à la fois terrifiante et tellement admirable à protéger les gens à qui il tient sans se soucier de lui-même. Et Cloud sait que Tseng fait partie de ceux-là.

Il admire ce trait de caractère. Zack a une détermination qui semble ne pas avoir de fin, et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne fait pas ça pour lui-même. Chacun de ses combats a un sens, un but autre que la seule gloire de la Shinra. Il veut protéger les siens, rendre le monde meilleur, même. Être un héros.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvre et l'objet de ses réflexions sort, manquant de lui rentrer dedans.

« Zack !  
— Enfin un visage souriant et amical ! s'exclame ce dernier en le prenant par l'épaule pour l'entraîner vers les vestiaires. Viens avec moi, il faut que j'aille poser mon barda. »

Cloud examine muettement son ami. Il a l'air d'aller bien, et ses traits sont relativement détendus. Quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que ce dernier se déshabille pour aller prendre une douche, Cloud détourne les yeux, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas vérifier que Zack n'est pas blessé.

« J'ai rendez-vous ce soir, explique-t-il une fois propre. Tu ne m'attendais pas pour manger, au moins, Spike ?  
— Ta petite-amie? demande Cloud en secouant la tête pour repousser les remords éventuels de Zack.  
— Ca fait presque dix jours que je ne l'ai pas vue. Elle va finir par me bouder. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment ma petite-amie.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Je lui ai proposé de sortir avec moi, la première fois qu'on s'est vus, se rappelle le brun en riant. Elle m'a dit d'arrêter de dire des bêtises. »

Il rit avec tendresse en finissant d'attacher ses lacets.

« Tu devrais peut-être réessayer. Vous vous connaissez mieux, maintenant, non ?  
— Et si elle me remballe encore ? » fait mine de s'inquiéter Zack.

Cloud sourit.

_Comme si c'était possible._

\-----------------------------------------

Le camion s'arrête et Cloud en descend avec une rapidité qui lui ferait honneur si elle n'était pas un peu désespérée. Le bruit lourd des bottes de Zack touchant le sol, puis le murmure gracieux du manteau de Sephiroth faisant de même accompagnent ses quelques pas titubants jusqu'au premier endroit où il juge indiqué de poser ses fesses. Les mouettes crient et l'odeur de la mer le frappe, n'arrangeant en rien son teint verdâtre. Il va falloir qu'ils traversent l'océan. En bateau.

« Je vais mourir... gémit-il pour lui-même.  
— Mais non, voyons ! Tu vas juste perdre quelques kilos pendant la traversée, assène cruellement Zack en lui poussant le bras du bout du pied. Quoique, vu ton gabarit de crevette, c'est inquiétant, en effet. On devrait peut-être te gaver comme une oie avant de partir ?  
— Zack ! Ne terrorise pas tes subordonnés. C'est contre-productif. »

Cloud relève la tête à temps pour voir Zack lancer un sourire plein de gouaille à un Sephiroth indifférent. À moins qu'il n'y ait un éclair d'amusement dans ses yeux verts ? Difficile de le dire, car le Général se détourne pour aller s'enquérir du bateau qu'ils prendront jusqu'à Costa del Sol.

Zack s'accroupit à côté de lui, et son odeur caractéristique, mélangeant l'amertume du métal et la richesse de la terre, l'envahit.

« Sérieusement, ça va aller ? s'inquiète le brun, les sourcils froncés.  
— Il faudra bien. Ne t'en fais pas, Zack. J'essaierai de ne pas être malade sur quelqu'un.  
— Si tu arrives à viser les bottes de Sephiroth, je te paye la tournée du siècle ! » lâche-t-il, l'air de rien.

Paniqué, Cloud jette un regard rapide autour d'eux, mais le Général est encore loin, par chance pour Zack et son intégrité physique. Balayant les inquiétudes de son ami, le SOLDAT l'aide à se relever.

« On est à la moitié du voyage. Essaie de ne pas dépérir d'ici notre arrivée chez toi. D'ailleurs, comment tu as survécu au voyage aller jusqu'à Midgar ?  
— J'ai dormi presque tout le trajet, marmonne Cloud, un peu gêné.  
— C'est une idée, ça. J'ai une matéria Sommeil, tu veux... ?  
— Non, ça ira. Arrête de jouer les mères poules. Je suis un grand garçon ! » râle le blond.

Il ignore l'air gentiment amusé de Zack et va rejoindre le Général quand ce dernier fait signe à ses hommes de se rassembler. Dormir tout le voyage ? Avec Sephiroth à proximité ? Jamais de la vie ! Et puis, même sans cette admiration qui rend difficile de détourner les yeux en présence du SOLDAT légendaire, laisser Zack seul sans supervision sur un bateau lui paraît définitivement comme une mauvaise idée.

Il monte à bord du bateau avec une appréhension aussi réprimée que possible. Le temps de poser son paquetage dans les quartiers qui leur sont affectés, et Cloud se précipite sur le pont pour trouver un peu d'air. Sous ses pieds, le navire vibre et commence à tanguer. Il déglutit et rejoint les autres dehors.

Zack et Sephiroth sont en pleine conversation et il les évite sagement pour aller rejoindre son camarade. Il a laissé son casque dans la cabine et essaie de calmer son estomac, en se tenant fermement au bastingage et en respirant à plein poumons l'air salé. Son compagnon n'essaie pas d'engager la conversation. Il a un statut un peu particulier pour ses camarades miliciens : certains croient sans se cacher qu'il est encore là uniquement parce que le SOLDAT 1ere Classe Zack Fair le protège. D'autres, plus généreux, apprécient ses efforts, mais sont jaloux de l'attention qu'il reçoit de Zack. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il est relativement isolé. Mais ça ne le gêne pas. Au moins, on le laisse tranquille. Et puis, il a des amis. Il y a Zack, bien sûr, et puis Kunsel, le fournisseur officiel de Zack en rumeurs diverses et variées et quelques autres membres du SOLDAT ralliés à la cause de son ami.

Comme attiré par ses pensées, Zack vient s'accouder au bastingage à côté de lui. Démontrant une sagesse que peu de gens lui attribuent, il ne lui demande pas comment il va. Mais son épaule pressée contre la sienne lui sert comme une ancre face aux vagues qui jouent avec le bateau.

« Moi aussi j'ai traversé l'océan en bateau, pour venir m'engager, tu sais. Et j'ai passé le voyage à éplucher des patates, donc c'est pas beaucoup plus glorieux, raconte-t-il avec nostalgie.  
— Tu t'étais engagé pour payer ta traversée ?  
— Euh... pas vraiment. J'ai surtout eu de la chance qu'ils ne me jettent pas par dessus bord. J'aurais eu une carrière extrêmement courte.  
— Passager clandestin ? s'exclame Cloud.  
— Chut ! Moins fort ! Sephiroth serait capable de me faire payer un billet juste pour réparer mes "erreurs de jeunesse" ! Quel rabat-joie, celui là ! »

Et Zack regarde autour de lui avec précipitation. Cloud sourit en secouant la tête.

_Je me demande où je serais, moi, si tu n'avais pas réussi à traverser, Zack._

\-----------------------------------------

_Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de rentrer chez soi ?_

_Dis donc, elle est plutôt mignonne, ton amie d'enfance. Tu as quelque chose à m'avouer, Spike ?_

_Vous avez la permission d'aller voir vos familles, ce soir. Profitez-en._

_Souriez pour la photo !_

_Occupe-toi de la dame._

_Tu devrais parler à Tifa. Il n'y a pas de honte à être milicien._

_Sephiroth nous fait juste une petite crise de la quarantaine en avance. C'est tout la Shinra, ça : ils te remplissent de Mako et tu te retrouves avec les hormones d'une ménagère de plus de cinquante ans._

_Tifa a demandé après toi. Tu comptes aller la voir ou tu veux que je lui fasse passer un message, comme à la maternelle ?_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Cloud. Je vais aller parler à Sephiroth, le sortir de cette fichue bibliothèque !_

\-----------------------------------------

Zack était plus grand que le monde entier. Personne n'était plus grand que lui, même pas Sephiroth. C'était ce que Cloud s'était toujours dit. Pour toute l'admiration qu'il avait pour le Général, Zack avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas. Il était infiniment plus humain.

Mais qui dit humain, dit vulnérable. Mortellement vulnérable.  
Les mains tachées du sang de Tifa, Cloud se jette à genoux aux côtés de Zack. Encore du sang. Il prend l'épée broyeuse, et semble ne rien peser face à la rage qui l'habite. Il court vers la salle où est Sephiroth... la salle où il a blessé Zack après avoir blessé Tifa... après avoir tué tous les villageois, brûlé le village... tué sa mère.

Un cri rauque reste coincé dans sa gorge tandis qu'il frappe le Général dans le dos. La lame de l'épée broyeuse le traverse et ébrèche le verre du tube où est enfermée Jenova.

C'est terminé.  
C'est terminé. N'est-ce pas ?

Tifa se souvient de lui. Zack respire péniblement, douloureusement. Et Sephiroth sort de la salle de Jenova, la tête de la créature à la main.

« Cloud, tue-le ! »

Déchirement. La voix de Zack est comme brisée de devoir lui demander ça.  
Il prend l'épée et se jette vers celui qu'il admirait tant. Masamune semble brûler tandis qu'elle le transperce. Il crie, mais la rage est toujours là. La voix de Zack, également.  
Tous les villageois sont morts. Sa mère est morte. Ses illusions, ses espoirs également.  
Il ne reste que Zack et Tifa.

Il tend les bras et saisit des deux mains la lame du katana de Sephiroth.

_Je veux vous protéger._

\-----------------------------------------

C'est comme être au centre d'un cyclone.  
Cloud flotte aux portes de la conscience.  
Des sons viennent du dehors. La voix de Zack.

Doucement, la lueur verte qui l'entoure s'estompe. Trop lentement. Il n'arrive pas à respirer, c'est comme s'il se noyait depuis un temps infini.

Le rugissement de mitraillettes. Est-il à l'entraînement ? Non, il y a une moto, l'odeur de Zack tout contre lui et son coeur qui bat à tout rompre contre son oreille.

Une voix de femme. _Maman ? Tifa ?_ Est-ce qu'ils sont à Nibelheim ? Il faut qu'il présente Zack à sa mère, il aurait déjà dû le faire depuis longtemps.

Et puis la voix du Directeur Lazard. Ils sont donc rentrés à Midgar ?  
Genesis ? Et Sephiroth ? Est-ce qu'ils n'allaient pas à Nibelheim ?

L'oeil du cyclone se referme sur lui. Il ne peut pas fermer les yeux. Il n'a pas d'yeux.

_Je veux sortir... Je veux sortir !!!_

La voix de Zack ne s'arrête jamais, ou presque. Elle l'attire, l'entoure et il s'y accroche. Zack parle de choses et d'autres. De ses rêves. De devenir un héros. De protéger son honneur. Son honneur de SOLDAT.

Soudain, c'est un peu comme déchirer un rideau. D'un seul coup, ses yeux voient. Zack est devant lui, ajustant son épée sur son dos.  
Il tend la main.  
Des bruits de tirs.  
Pas un cri.  
Le sang de Zack sur sa joue.

« _Mes rêves, mon honneur, je te les donne._ »

Le poids de l'épée broyeuse contre lui, dans ses mains tremblantes.

« _Tu seras... mon héritage vivant._ »

Zack. Zack qui sourit. N'étaient-ils pas à Nibelheim un jour plus tôt ? Ou sur le bateau ? Zack lui racontait comment il était arrivé à Midgar.

_Son héritage vivant._

Comment il était devenu un SOLDAT.

_Ses rêves, son honneur..._

_Ne pars pas, Zack._

_Ses rêves..._

_J'ai besoin de toi._

_Son honneur de SOLDAT._

_Zack..._

\-----------------------------------------

L'épée broyeuse est lourde entre ses mains. La pluie a cessé. Cloud avance péniblement, la lame traîne derrière lui. Il s'arrête avec un soupir et regarde son arme. faut qu'il la range. Elle ne doit pas s'abîmer.

Il la hisse avec difficulté dans son dos. A-t-elle toujours été si lourde ? Il essuie machinalement ses mains sur son uniforme, puis regarde droit vers lui, vers Midgar. Et il se remet à marcher, les épaules plus droites, les poings serrés.  
Fier comme un vrai SOLDAT.

FIN.


End file.
